Thank You, But Is That All You Have To Say?
by Crittab
Summary: A little piece of Naley fluff. Takes place after the basketball game on You gotta go there to come back. Responces definitely welcome!


Nathan dunked the winning basket for his "team" on the court. The team consisted of Tim, Lucas, Jake and Mike. They won 40-32, close enough for no hard feelings, but far enough for bragging rights, just perfect.  
  
He walked off the court to where the group of girls was gathered around a small little bundle. He slipped his arms around Haley's midsection and glanced down at the beautiful baby.  
  
"Hey," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Great game," she congratulated.  
  
"Thanks, though I doubt you saw any of it," he said, looking on at the smiling child.  
  
"Caught, will you forgive me?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know," he joked, kissing her once more. She made a face after they broke.  
  
"You need a shower," she said. He just laughed.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"I mean it, you smell raunchy."  
  
"Okay, so, does that mean no celebratory dinner?"  
  
"No, it just means celebratory shower first," she took him by the hand and led him to his car, sitting in the passengers seat while he climbed in the drivers seat.  
  
"Well, I can't celebrate by myself, you care to join me?" he asked conspiratorially. She grinned and slugged him in the stomach. "Hey, it was an innocent question."  
  
"Innocent my ass," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, that is to," he grinned, gunning the engine he pulled out of he driveway. She just looked at him, open mouthed.  
  
"Your going to pay for that."  
  
"Oh, is there some kind of sexual torture involved, cause' if there is I am so in."  
  
"I didn't know you were a masochist."  
  
"Hey, baby, even the most sadistic guy would just at the chance to be placed in the holds of a beautiful dominatrix such as yourself." Haley laughed out loud.  
  
"This has to be the strangest conversation I've ever been involved in."  
  
"Oh, I doubt it, but I don't mind the title. So what are we going to do tonight, if there isn't torture involved, that is."  
  
"No torture, I was just thinking a late dinner at Karen's then we can chill at my house," Haley suggested. He nodded.  
  
"Sounds good. Now, by chill, what did you mean?" He raised his eyebrows, she just laughed.  
  
"How do you make something sexual about everything I say?"  
  
"It's a gift. Seriously, I can make anything you say sexual."  
  
"Okay, umm. hand cream."  
  
"Oh, god, you handed that to me on a silver platter."  
  
"I haven't heard anything sexual yet."  
  
"Okay, lubricant, spit or swallow."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get your point. Umm, how about, math."  
  
"Well, you're a tutor, and I can think plenty of sexual things about you, so I guess that's a pretty easy one too."  
  
"Forget it, lets just get you home and showered," Haley said with a laugh. Nathan pulled her hand into his and kissed the back of it lightly, making a smiled spread across her face. He dropped the hand as he turned into his driveway and walked her inside.  
  
Haley was sitting in his bedroom while he showered. She looked around and was surprised at how impersonal everything seemed. Everything was exactly the way Dan would like it. Basketball trophies on one shelf, poster of Michael Jordan or Shaq O'Neil on the other wall. Nothing specifically Nathan, except for one small item. A picture of her.  
  
Nathan walked into the bedroom clad in just a towel around his waist. Haley looked him up and down unabashedly with a wicked grin.  
  
"Enjoy the view?" he asked with a grin, hoping to make her blush, no such luck.  
  
"Oh, just thinking of the various torture devices I may need in the future," she said innocently as he sat next to where she was lying on his bed. He looked into her eyes, putting one arm on her other side. She smiled up at him, inviting him in for a kiss, which he took with no hesitation.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Haley," he said in a mere whisper. She smiled widely.  
  
"Right back at you. You smell better now," she joked. He laughed again and stole another kiss, this one was slow and hard.  
  
"I should probably get dressed," he said hoarsely. She shook her head.  
  
"I disagree," she said. She surprised him by pulled his head back down to hers, but he didn't hesitate for long.  
  
Within moments the towel had been discarded, as well as much of her outfit. Nathan pulled away just long enough to gaze longingly into her eyes.  
  
"It's not to late to stop. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for," he whispered. She smiled.  
  
"Neither do I," she agreed. He nodded and pulled back.  
  
"You still want to get dinner?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I just want to stay here with you, just like we are now," she said. He smiled and kissed her lightly, snuggling in close to her under the covers.  
  
They laid in a dark, but comfortable silence for several minutes, with only the sound of the wind outside to show that time wasn't still.  
  
"I love you, Nathan," Haley said quietly. He kissed her cheek softly and pulled her closer.  
  
"You sure?" he asked hoarsely. She sighed.  
  
"That wasn't the response I was hoping for."  
  
"I don't want you to say it if you aren't sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. He kissed her lips for a moment, then they snuggled back into the clam embrace.  
  
"Do you love me, Nathan?" she asked, dreading the possible answer. He kissed the skin of her bare back and smiled.  
  
"I am very much in love with you, Haley James," he answered. And while he couldn't see the broad smiled that made the way across her face, he knew it was there.  
  
"Thank you," she mimicked. She felt his laugh against her back, with that she knew it was true. 


End file.
